


The gift

by STsuki



Series: Sexual fantasy [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Inspirado en las marcas del cuello, como especulación salvaje: De los besos que Changmin recibe en esa parte del cuerpo.





	The gift

Minho casi se fue de bruces cuando vio al cartero esperando en el loft de su edificio con un paquete entre sus manos.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Changmin lo había enviado y  solo había entre 12 y 48 horas de distancia para que pudieran verse.

El hombre fue amable como de costumbre y si fuese otro tipo de persona habría sido cansino lidiar con ello, pero en realidad todo el ritual hacia que su piel se estremeciera y la anticipación creciera.

Agradeció y deliberadamente fue a recoger un diario a recepción mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono, como si el paquete no fuera más que una curiosidad.

Era una suerte que Changmin no pudiera ver todo aquello o sonreiría como un loco por siempre. Caminando hacia el elevador recordó el primer obsequio, había estado tan emocionado que había abierto el paquete justo en ese mismo elevador. Había sido una suerte que fuese demasiado temprano para que alguien más compartiese el claustrofóbico espacio con él, porque se habría dado cuenta del penetrante almizcle de una colonia varonil, de la tarjeta escrita con precisión meticulosa y del vibrador de cristal envuelto delicadamente en papel de seda.

Incluso recordarlo ponía su piel en efervescencia y sus mejillas calientes.

Su reacción por supuesto había sido poco elegante, no sabía que la colonia cara podría ser un estimulante para alguien que prefería en lo posible no apestar a nada artificial salvo su gel de cítricos de ducha orgánico.

¡Oh! Pero había sido así y tuvo que caminar con una tienda de campaña, una cara roja y el culpable de ello muy despacio hacia su apartamento porque aun no podía entender lo que sucedió.

Ahora era solo un poco divertido, pero solo un poco. Había habido interesantes incursiones con los juguetes antes, Changmin había sido cuidadoso con su preparación y primero hubo un estimulador de próstata antes que su pene ahí dentro, porque había prioridades y el dolor no era una de ellas.

Pero esos regalos eran distintos y claramente estaban influenciados por su nuevo rol en el servicio.

Había estado confundido por horas, entre la colonia que le recordaba cuando hacían el amor y olía a el por horas después de ello, a las indicaciones... Ordenes simples en realidad, que no permitían espacio para que Minho no las siguiera, salvo que no quisiera por supuesto, pero había querido, vaya si no.

 

A las 6:30 lavo cuidadosamente el juguete. Tomo una ducha larga y relajante y se limpio a profundidad, esforzándose en no tocar su pene o llegar, porque había estado medio duró todo el día y Changmin no habría apreciado su desobediencia.

Cerró los ojos y salió del elevador deslizándose despacio hacia su hogar, al parecer había estado charlando con una vecina sobre algunas fiestas locas del vecino mientras pensaba en todo aquello.

Desobedecer.

Era un juego interesante y no se le habría ocurrido, aunque no es que fuera del todo una sorpresa, Changmin era un controlador absurdo y a Minho le gustaba seguirle el ritmo, también le gustaba el sexo sucio y caliente con Changmin, así que en su lista eso siempre era un ganar-ganar.

Lo había descubierto la primera vez, con una de las corbatas de Changmin anudada sobre sus ojos, con el sentado en medio de la cama solo en ropa interior, con las manos sobre los muslos y dispuesto, absolutamente dispuesto y necesitado.

Había sido una lástima perderse la expresión de Changmin al verlo así, pero había sido compensado, exquisitamente compensado y ahora estaba ahí, abriendo cuidadosamente un paquete de Japón. Changmin acababa de irse, debió autorizar la entrega apenas bajar del avión, su novio amante del control era así de meticuloso, Minho reiría si no estuviera tan excitado.

El inconfundible aroma de su colonia lo hizo salivar y cerró las piernas sintiendo su erección dura y cosquilleante frotarse contra sus pantalones.

Abrió un papel delicado y luego su boca se torció en una sonrisa completa. Solo le había dicho una vez y bueno Changmin no sería él sino fuera complaciente, había una pieza de raso blanco, como un traje de baño transparente y era femenino también delicado, suave cuando lo tomó y tenía la impresión de que había sido hecho especialmente para él, la forma de la trusa era linda y había una especie de holán adorable que seguramente iba a reafirmar sus glúteos y caderas una vez que se lo pusiera.

Ahí estaba, por supuesto, la otra cosa interesante: Minho debía usarlo en lo que tuviera que hacer al día siguiente, no importaba si iba a un ensayo o a un programa de TV, eso debía estar debajo y Minho no podía masturbarse hasta que Changmin le pusiera las manos encima. Respiro profundamente por la boca y fue a mirar como lucia frente al espejo, aún cuando seguía usando toda su ropa, dispuesto a seguir jugando.

***

Cuando decidió ser un buen muchacho y seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra no había esperado eso. Si, había placer, pero una comezón incomoda picaba por todos lados casi lindando con la necesidad dolorosa de algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa.

Había disfrutado mucho las otras experiencias, había habido charlas subidas de tono pero serias después de la primera vez acerca de lo que a ambos les gustaría probar y era una fantasía recurrente que el terminara siendo follado con ropa interior de mujer por Changmin, a su hyung solo le gustaban los juguetes y a Minho al parecer le gustaba condimentar el asunto con una necesidad mucho más profunda y personal sobre su género, el jugueteo, la feminización no era humillante, en realidad lo hacía sentir muy bien, atractivo y cómodo de alguna manera que siendo alguien tan público no podía demostrar sin que todo el mundo perdiera la cabeza y luego lo regañaran y apartaran como si fuese un crió sin criterio.

Estaba seguro que Changmin había estado pensando en todas las implicaciones, salvo en su propia reacción, porque definitivamente necesitaba que lo jodiera con urgencia.

Así que por eso estaba encerrado en el baño con el teléfono pegado al oído esperando que Changmin respondiera.

—Hola Minho ¿Estás bien?

—Uhu... Yo llego tu paquete hyung... —suspiro sintiendo la piel enfebrecida, la ropa interior rozando por sitios que ni sabía que eran tan sensibles.

Changmin se quedo en silencio por un momento bastante largo y luego exhalo, Minho casi podía imaginarlo a sus espaldas si cerraba los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado? No estaba seguro y no hemos hablado más pero.

—Hyung, lo estoy usando...

Changmin cerró la boca con un chasquido y luego maldijo en voz baja en japonés.

—Estoy encerrado en un baño porque estoy tan caliente que podría manchar mis pantalones frente a todo el mundo y no me importaría.

Minho no estaba pensando muy bien pero la ingesta aguda al otro lado era suficiente para que supiera que eso no era del todo malo.

_—Oh cariño… Pero a mi si, a mi sí que me importaría si mi preciosa muchacha hace un lío de sí misma frente a un montón de desconocidos cuando ha sido tan buena para mí._

Todo había salido en un susurro grave, directo y dulce. Minho se agito y mordió su mano antes de que el chillido lleno de adoración hiciera eco por todo el lugar, su cuerpo temblaba mandando señales inconexas y confusas a sus órganos inferiores.

— _Eso en realidad no ayuda con mi problema oppa... Aunque se sienta muy bien como expectativa_ —suspiro riendo en voz baja, saboreando sus labios como si pudiera probarlo.

—Jesús. Creo que no fue el mejor momento para hacer esto, aun faltan 3 horas para que yo esté siquiera cerca de un avión rumbo a Corea. Mierda. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

 

Asintió y luego recordó que no podía verlo.

—Si... Pero es, es demasiado.

—Respira dulzura, lo siento, no pensé como te afectaría algo que realmente, realmente habías estado pensando en que hiciéramos juntos. Creo que debiste haberme dicho antes...

—Está bien... Es tan bueno.

—Oh Dios, Minho no tienes que hacer lo que la nota decía, ya no más...

—En realidad es genial hyung pero ahora no voy a ser el único sufriendo, te amo cariño llega pronto a casa. Minjeong va a estar esperando por ti~ ¡Besos!

Trono un beso contra la bocina del teléfono y luego colgó. Changmin miro incrédulo el teléfono y luego abrió el mensaje que Minho acababa de enviar sin pensar en lo que iba a ver. Bueno carajo. No debió haber hecho eso porque ahora había un nuevo teléfono que quemar y una imagen caliente que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni aunque lo intentara.

***

—¿Entonces tu sabes porque las fans de Changmin hyung están hablando de una novia salvaje que deja marcas de mordidas en su nuca ahora?

Minho bebió su café y elevo las cejas mientras Kyuhyun se reía de la pregunta tonta de Taemin.

—Eso no es una mordida.

Kyuhyun rio, jadeando ruidosamente de la expresión confusa de Minho, incluso iba a tomar una foto Changmin la amaría.

—¿Como sabes?

—Yo he visto esas, no fue una mordida.

—Kyuhyun hyung cállate.

—En realidad fue algo como esto —dijo deslizando una de sus manos tras la nuca de Taemin.

—¿Dedos? ¿Moratones de dedos? ¿¡Minho que carajo estab-!? ¡Ewww!

Se levantó como un resorte y Minho golpeo el brazo de Kyuhyun, aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa divertida de su cara.

—Kyuhyun....

—El pregunto y tú estas tan feliz que incluso el más idiota lo sabría ahora. Además no creas su reacción inicial es del grupo que hace fanfics de ustedes dos. Sucios. Muy sucios. Y no eres el único feliz, Changmin no ha dejado de sonreír como si hubiese encontrado un puto unicornio. Que si, definitivamente es lo que ha hecho, así que ya que yo consigo la ropa de la diversión esperó que pronto me pidas que también compre los anillos.

—¡¡Hyung!!

­—¿Si?

—Oro blanco.

Kyuhyun volvió a reír y tomo otra foto, haría un maldito álbum, tal vez debería dejar de vivir a través de ellos pero era malditamente interesante.

¿Quién podía culparlo?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando el festejo!! Hice un shot para esta serie además de mudar los dos shots anteriores que ya pertenecían a ella :D
> 
> kudos y coments se aprecian un montón! Denle like a mi página de facebook si aún no lo hacen! :D estoy publicando un par de entradas sobre el NaNoWrimo y lo que se me va a travesando xDD [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
